A limitation of electronic equipment, such as power supplies and inverters, is inadequate cooling of their internal components. It is desirable to keep certain components such as power stages cool, so as not to exceed the rated temperature for the components and to permit higher output power ratings for the equipment. Forced convection cooling is preferred because moving air is highly effective in removing waste heat. However, with convection cooling there is a risk of contaminated air (such as gas byproducts of nearby batteries) being drawn into the equipment. The contaminated air can cause corrosion and degradation that can reduce the life of components and adversely affect the reliability of the equipment. In addition, heated waste air drawn from the equipment tends to heat other nearby equipment. Therefore it is desirable that there be adequate cooling of the components of electronic equipment and that it be done such that the waste air is disposed of without thermally affecting adjacent electronic equipment.